


There was only Fear.

by Otaku_Lizard



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a Sociopath, Complex Plot, Ford is the Chief of Police, Gen, Hiatus, Interrogation, M/M, Mention of Necrophillia, blood and gore near the end, forensic science, implied abusive relationship, no happy ending, redherrings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lizard/pseuds/Otaku_Lizard
Summary: Missing CCTV footage, an abusive boyfriend and a pool of blood. This was only the beginning of how Stanford Pines unraveled his missing nephew's fate.Loosely based off Jodie Piccoult's: House Rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines goes missing from his apartment in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Cheif of Police, Stanford Pines, is determined to find his nephew.

19th June 2018

**_THE GRAVITY FALLS GOSSIPER_ **

**Local Teen goes Missing**

Earlier on today a local teen was reported missing. Mason Pines, 18, was last seen entering his apartment at around 5:20pm yesterday evening. He hasn't returned any calls and has not answered the door. According to his family this is unlike him as the teenager always has his mobile on hand and is quote "almost paranoid to who is at the door."

A missing persons report is usually only accepted after 24 hours, but the Gravity Falls police force is taking this very seriously. Gideon Gleeful, local folk singing star, has pressed the officers to look for his boyfriend and says he will quote "help by any means possible." The police have yet to release any statements or cctv footage so there is very little to go on.

If you or someone you know have any Information on Mason, more commonly referred to as "Dipper", Pines. Please contact the Gravity Falls Police Station at:

 503-378-3720

 

* * *

 

Stanford Pines ran a hand down his face, across his messy stubble. He'd been up all night analysing the towns cctv footage from the 18th. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for a new case. Ford was used to the sting of sleep deprived eyes, and the aches of sitting in front of a desk for a night. But this was different, this was personal. So far he only had one person of interest.

_Gideon Gleeful- Boyfriend (abusive?)_

There was a particular tape that drew his attention. The camera was situated opposite Dipper's apartment, attached to the gates outside Mindscape incorporate. It ran as normal, showing his nephew returning from grocery shopping at 5:23pm. Fast forward a few hours he opens the door to accept a pizza delivery. That was the last time Dipper was caught on camera. Ford had retrieved the phone call but the young man had seem calm and collective, a little shakey but it was a well known fact that Dipper hated speaking over the phone.

The cctv footage seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until it glitched. There was a beat of static and the image jumped from 8:02pm to 8:37pm. The police chief squinted, adjusting his glasses. He rewound and watched closely, frame by frame, trying to find anything incriminating just before or after the time skip. It was in vain. The elder man's concentration was broken as a cup landed at his desk. His eyes shot up to meet the arched brow of Officer Blubs. "Maybe you should take a break, Cheif." He advised, handing the other man a coffee. "Thanks," Ford muttered, taking a gratefully long sip of the beverage. "I appreciate the concern, but we both know I wouldn't be able to rest until I find Mason," Blubs hummed in agreement, "Well, if there's anything the rest of us can do to help, let us know."

"I will." Stanford leant forward, focus turned back to the illuminated screen. He chewed his pen and added names to the list. The only two people who would have access to the security cameras of Mindscape incorporate.

_Fiddelford McGucket- Technician_

_Bill Cipher- CEO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds an alarming discovery.

For the most part Dipper's apartment was undisturbed. It was lived-in-messy; clothes scattering the bedroom floor and a half finished manuscript for Dipper's second book open at his desk. All seemed normal until Ford took a closer look at the kitchen. There was a small sharp scratch across the black linoleum counter, leading to an angled nick in the side. This was out of place seeing as the apartment was barely three months old, Dipper was the first tenant and was never careless with knives. 

Stanford's eyes fell to the opposite back wall. There was a slight discolouration in the white paint, only a minuscule difference, barely noticeable; but the man's trained eyes didn't miss anything. Lifting his face mask, a gloved finger made the transiever burst to life. "I'm gonna need some forensic experts over here, make sure they bring the luminol. I think I found something," He muttered grimly.  

* * *

 A stack of papers came down on Stanford's desk with a slam, startling him from his brief peace. "Sorry Cheif but me and Durland found something we think you'll be interested in," Officer Blubs said darkly. Ford squinted, adjusted his glasses. "Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll take a look at these," He muttered, voice still thick from sleep as he rumaged through the file.

McGucket's file was full to the brim. Discussing his past mental illnesses, how he'd moved to Gravity Falls in 1981 and his bout of amnesia. There'd been a copy of some surveillance camera footage within the collection of papers. It showed a quick 3 seconds of McGucket walking out from the back alleys to his apartment at 8:41pm on the 18th. This gave him a partial alibi because, assuming the crime happened between 8:02 and 8:37, This would give him 39 minutes to kill Dipper, hide the body, clean himself and the crime scene and then walk the 17 minute walk home. With all this, it was unlikely that McGucket was the perp, but he still couldn't be ruled out.

The Cipher file was surprisingly thin, his past was very hush hush. Although, Blubs had managed to dig around and find a newspaper article.

31st October 2004

**CHICAGO TOWN PAPER**

**_CIPHER FAMILY FIRE_ **

During the early hours of this morning, the 3 million Cipher family estate was burnt to the ground. Eye witnesses and house fire experts say the fire began at around 3am.

Once the fire had been extinguished, a forensics team searched the remains. There have been rumours of abuse in the seemingly perfect family, this lead to a possible motive. However, the police force strongly doubt this because the house had apparently been having electrical problems. Faulty wiring was determined as the cause of the fire as a damaged wire was at the origin of the fire.

Bill Cipher, 15, is the sole survivor of this horrific tragedy. He has yet to talk to the press, too traumatised by the death of his family. Father Stephen Cipher,39, Mother Heather Cipher,32, and Younger brother William Cipher, 13, all perished in the fire.Their charred bones were pulled from the ashes as proof.

* * *

 

The knot in Stanford's stomach twisted painfully as his suspicions were confirmed. Photos of Dipper's apartment had been sent to his computer, the tell tale bright blue-green glow of luminol lit the screen. These photos had been sent to a blood splatter analyst, his descriptions unfortunately proved Ford right. On the wall of discoloured paint there were high impact spatters, evidence of a violent struggle. A large puddle of luminescent colour painted a picture of a passive stain. Whoever deposited the blood, bled a lot and fast. Time was ticking and as 48 hours was drawing close, accompanied with this chilling discovery. They were most likely looking for a body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is frustrating...

A small cardboard box labelled **Evidence** sat at the police station. There wasn’t much on the missing persons, suspected homocide.  A copy of the tampered cctv footage , photos of the luminol, a couple reports and notebook was all that filled it. Stanford took a closer look at the book, peering through the battered evidence bag. “Found that one last night we did,” came a voice. Ford jumped a little, it was deputy Durland half way through his morning coffee. “It was hidden in a cavity in the brickwork. Me an’ Blubs sent it off to the lab but there was only Dipper’s prints,” He continued. “Thought you should be the first one to read it,” There was a short silence, Ford held the notebook as if it was a lifeline. “Thank you,” He said quietly.

It was an A5 notebook. Red corduroy decorated the cover with a simple  _Journal_ printed in gold. Gloved hands carefully turned the pages, as if somehow they’d suddenly crumble. This could be a massive lead.

The police chief’s stomach dropped, now he knew why the book had been so hidden. Pages and pages of abuse stories, accompanied with collections of photos. Dipper had been compiling an abuse case against Gideon. It felt like a punch to Stanford’s stomach.  _How couldn’t he have seen this? How long had this been going on for? Was he r-_ No. This... This was good. He reminded himself. This was proof. More importantly, this was a motive. Pursing his lips, Ford continued to read, locking away anything personal that made him want to beat Gleeful’s face into a bloody pulp. One particular entry caught his attention.

_13/05/18_

_Kind of nervous about meeting Mr Cipher again. I know he said he’d give me a job while my writing career picks up. It sounds dumb now I put it on paper but I can’t help but feel like there’s a different motive._

_I briefly mentioned this last week but he has like, no sense of personal space. Way too many butt touches and not-too-innocent innuendos to be coincidental. Ugh I don’t know. His demeanour is, off. I’m pretty sure it nothing considering what some people have to put up with their bosses._

_I don’t know who’d be worse, Gideon or Bill. I can’t say anything, both are too far up the career ladder to be suspected for anything._

_Well whatever, will update with whatever happens._

_\- Dipper_

Ford felt an all too familiar knotting sensation form as he flicked through. Similar events happened on throughout the last month of his entries. Increasingly uncomfortable and to the point were it was far past any type of professionalism. Although not a firm no, it was clearly unwanted attention. More importantly, it was another motive.

* * *

 

So Bill Cipher wasn’t so innocent after all. Something kept tugging at Stanford’s sleep deprived mind. Something big, on the tip of his tongue. Something that would change the entire investigation.

The fire.

 A friend in Chicago had managed to pull some strings and had sent the crime scene photos of the fire. That’s how Stanford sat at his desk in front of a screen, face illuminated in the otherwise dark room, examining the charred remains of the Cipher estate. He flicked through the pictures accompanied with the examiner’s notes. It was pretty much what you’d expect, black disfigured furniture, burnt sooty walls and a crumbling structure. But something  _wasnt right_. It was 1am, two hours of searching, when Ford’s eyes narrowed. He zoomed in, enhancing the photo. It was pixely, but there, on what used to be the front door’s frame, were 3 distinct marks. Scraping marks of something being repeatedly, almost desperately, ground against the frame.

Almost as if someone had been trying to escape, but were locked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like this chapter. Hopefully I’ll be more confident with future chapters.


	4. You Found Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chilling discovery.

People say that you can see the reflection of the killer in a victims eyes. When the body of Dipper Pines was found, there was only fear.

Stanford Pines stared numbly at the scene in front of him. He knew he needed to keep his composure. He knew he had to shut off his emotions, cut the ties and store them away in the back of his mind. His colleagues had warned him, it was too personal. It just couldn't register with him that Dipper was never coming home. No. Stop. He had to get on with the case, like any other. But he couldn't. This wasn't just any other case. That wasn't just a nameless victim in front of him. It was Dipper.

The eighteen year old had been found by Dan Courdoroy as part of the voluntary search team. He was bound to a Pinetree. The scene was now surrounded by bright yellow tape. Dipper had been bound to the tree for 5 days until he'd been found. Dried blood swamped his already red checkered shirt, leaving reddish brown smears down his jeans. Ford couldn't count and didn't want to know how many times his nephew had been stabbed. He was almost decapitated. 

The police Cheif had literally buried himself in his work. Stacks of files, theories and half written timelines cluttered his desk. You could say he was borderline obsessed, then again, what family member wasn't? He had the rescorces, the suspects, now he just needed the evidence. Lock away the feelings and focus on the job. Perhaps whatever feeble slip of justice he got by solving this could help him heal. Haggered eyes flickered to the little icon bouncing happily in the corner of the screen. A soft ping announced the email he’d been dreading. 

 

* * *

Ford held the papers in almost disbelief, he noted they were still warm from the printer. Admittedly not the thing he should be focusing on, but what could he say? He was holding his nephews autopsy. 

The first thing that came to mind were the stab wounds. 13 of them, raining down from his neck to the middle of his chest. Frenzied and definitely a crime of passion. There was some mittened bruising around his collar bones and throat, approximately 3-4 hours before the murder. Perhaps the two had got into a fight and after, the sick bastard had came round in a fit of rage to murder the brunette. Whatever happened, it was horrific. Next were the scrape marks along Dipper’s back, obviously from dragging the body; and of course the raw wrists were from being bout to the tree.

The crime scene had clearly been in the kitchen, then the body had been dragged and concealed before being dumped in his final resting place. An approximate timeline had been drawn up using the known times for the two prime suspects.

**Gideon Gleeful**

6:37pm:  _Leaves the Pines residence looking adgitated. Admitted having an “argument”. Physical?_

7:04pm:  _Enters Skull Fracture. cctv shows Gleeful taking 7-9 shots of whiskey. Leaves at 7:42pm looking intoxicated._

_7:58pm: Is seen driving past the Pines residence. Note that there is a rout to Gleeful’s house this way. Unnacounted from 8:00pm onwards, including the missing cctv time skip._

**Bill Cipher**

7:13am-7:42pm: _Solid Alibi. Caught on cctv throughout the building working._

7:50pm-8:43:  _Partially accounted for. No cctv footage of Cipher, but co-workers have confirmed that he was there._

8:56pm: _Found entering and joining an office office party. 16 mins late for his own party? Not incriminating, just something to consider._

 

* * *

 As if to rub salt in the open wound, Stanford noticed the extras box in the report. It sent a whole new wave of disgust. Tucked in Dipper’s back pocket was a note: 

_Hey Officers, I’ve gotta riddle for you!_

_If a Pine tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear him,_

_does anyone hear his screams?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideons interrorgation.

Gideon Gleeful swallowed when he saw the bloodied wristwatch on the desk in front of him. It has the initials GG and DP engraved, dark red now painting the indents. “That’s the one I gave him,” he murmurs. He was shell-shocked. Not only has he been told his boyfriend wad dead but, seconds afterwards, he was arrested for his murder. It was 7:00am when the officers went to pick him up. Now, during interrogation, he is still wearing the clothes he wore last night: a pastel blue shirt and some black dress pants. He hadn’t slept and there was a faint hint of whiskey on his breath.

Ford pulled Gleeful’s file from the cabinet, laying it out before him. “You don’t have much control over your temper, do you Gideon?” He asks, a cold sharpness to his tone. The albino clenched his jaw, “I already told you, I have nothing to do with-“

”Did you know he was going to leave you? Couldn’t you stand the thought of Dipper being happy without you?” Ford spits, “Is that what guys like you get off too? Beating up your boyfriend,”

”I didn’t beat him up-“

”Gideon, you can’t win here. We’ve got your handprints at his throat, practically a ready made abuse case and you have no alibi for the time of the murder.”

He winces. “I told you, we were having a fight, and I grabbed his arms. I pinned him up against the wall. I wanted... I wanted to teach him a lesson.”

”And this lesson went a little too far, right?” 

“I never killed him, I swear to God.” He pleaded, voice thick.

”Why’d you take his body out to the woods? Was this some kind of sick joke?” The southerner looked up, emotions usually so fake and masked now open for the world to see. His charming blue eyes now dulled and watery. “I never went back to his house after 6, ok? I don’t know who did but I got mad, shoved him and... and left.”

”And then you came back, so angry that he was leaving you, and you killed him.” His eyes fill with tears. “No.” He said, voice wavering, “No, I loved him,” Ford briefly wondered if he really did regret Dipper’s death, or just regretted getting caught. “Did you cry this much when you were cleaning up the blood in the kitchen? Or how about when you painted over the blood splatters he left behind?” Gideon’s face crumpled and he hid behind his hands. “Stop. I want to see him,” Gleeful begs, “Let me see my hon,” Stanford’s eyes harden, disgust boiling in his veins.

“Should’ve thought of that before you killed him.”

The police chief stood and turned to leave, his intention was to leave the albino to stew in his guilt, then get a confession. He stopped. Gideon’s arms were uninjured, not something you’d expect if you’d stabbed someone in the chest 13 times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but *shrug*. Who do you think did so far? ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month gap x  
> Not sure if many people are following this story but hey, here's a chapter!

Stanford had disliked Bill as soon as he’d entered the interrogation room. He sat, legs crossed atop the desk as if he had no idea that he was a suspect for _murder_. There was an air of arrogance around him and he  wore an equally obnoxious bright yellow blazer. He’d heard Cipher was eccentric but this was just down right disrespectful.

Mouth set in a hard line, Ford took a seat and began the tape recorder. "Interview with Bill Cipher commencing June 25th 2018 at 2:17pm." He deadpanned. There was no emotion in his voice, only pure determination and simmering rage as his fuel. "Now Mr Cipher, I'm sure you know why you're here," he said flatly.

"It's about that missing teen, isn't it? Mason I think..." The man actually had the nerve to act clueless. Ford forced himself to bite his tongue. "Yes, I'm sure you know fully well what I'm talking about." He muttered, almost a growl. "I'm not sure I-" "He's dead. Murdered. I'm surprised you don't know, it's all over the news." He said curtly. There was a pause, the blonde's expression soured. "I'm not stupid Cheif, of course I know. Poor kid," A book was brought to the table, Dipper's journal. "You offered him a job until his writing career picked up, correct?" The police chief continued. Bill cleared his throat, "Y-Yes I did," he said, blinking a little too much. Ford didn't know if it was fake or not.

"I thought I could use a guy like him, a real tech savvy. In the few months I knew he was really great at the digital designs."

"And I'm right in assuming you believed that you and mason had some kind of... Boss-employee relationship?" Stanford ground his teeth, those words felt like cotton in his mouth. "Depends what you'd call a relationship," That man had the audacity to smirk. Ford flipped to May 15th and began to read:

"Extract for Mason's Journal, page 117: _Kind of nervous about meeting Mr Cipher again. I know he said he’d give me a job while my writing career picks up. It sounds dumb now I put it on paper but I can’t help but feel like there’s a different motive._

_I briefly mentioned this last week but he has like, no sense of personal space. Way too many butt touches and not-too-innocent innuendos to be coincidental."_

Stanford missed the flicker of annoyance that showed on the blonde's face before it quickly turned to surprise. Cipher's voice was suddenly softer, almost hurt. "He felt that way? If he'd said no I would've stopped. It was just some messing around," he said, a hint of a melancholy grin at his lips. Ford didn't buy it, "So you're telling me you thought these advances were welcome? Even though he was reluctant, not to mention it is public knowledge that he's dating folk singer, Gideon Gleeful."

Bill sent him a shocked look, "Of course I thought they were welcome, what kind of guy do you think I am?" He huffed. Stanford raised a brow, "I don't know Cipher, you tell me." The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Well I'm a hell of a lot better then that prick, Gleeful. We all know he knocked Dipper around," He spat. 

"My patience is running low Cipher." The police chief growled. Bill reluctantly held back, taking a breath. "Look, I just thought he was a bit shy, ok? Quite endearing really," He muttered, a small smile playing on his lips at a memory. Ford willed himself to swallowing the sickening feeling in his stomach. He decided to ignore the others comment. "Bill Cipher, where were you on the night of June 18th 2018 between "8:02 and 8:37pm?"

 "Working at my company, Mindscape incorporated."

"Why can you not be fully accounted for from 7:50 to 8:43pm?"

"I was working in the newly renovated rooms, cameras haven't been installed there yet. Besides, my co-workers have eyewitness accounts."

"Can you say for certain, with evidence, that there was no way for you to tamper with CCTV evidence?"

There was a pause, "...no."

~~~~~~~~

The two stared at the pictures of the cipher family estate, or at least what was left of it. Bill's fist were clenched, knuckles white. "I don't see why you're showing me this," he said. His voice was slightly distorted, a little thick. Perhaps he was upset? Or more likely anger. "See this?" Ford said coldly, pointing to the nicks in the frame "Something was keeping the door closed, do you have any idea what it could be, Cipher?" He asked, voice dangerously low. Bill glared viciously, "I'll tell you the story I've told a million times for 14 years. I broke through the window. I have no idea who'd want to hurt my family." He said stiffly. There was a long silence, tension so thick you could cut it, almost like a standoff. "I don't like what you're insinuating, Pines." The blonde paused and gave the chief his most apologetic look, "Now I know dealing with a loss can be hard-"

Stanford shot up, towering over the table "Don't you dare!" He all but yelled. Bill stood up, backing away a little with a smirk only he and Ford could see. "Guess I touched a nerve there. I'm pretty sure this is bordering the line of illegal so I'd like to leave. Let's hope my lawyers agree." The business man left, not caring that he could feel Ford's glare burning into his back as he went. Once the blonde was out of sight, the police Cheif collapsed back into his chair and ran a hand through his messy hair. The tape recorder clicked to a stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrupt police and shady shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, shorter then I would've liked but oh well. These chapters usually have a month gap, or a day. I'm weird like that.
> 
> Also, I apologise if some stuff doesn't make sense. Wrote this late where I live.

The air in the conference room was tense, though Stanford had no idea why. Something about the way Blubs and Durland exchanged awkward glances told him he should be worried. Blubs cleared his throat, he spoke first. “Now, we know you’re the chief and all, but last night the department had to take matters into our own hands.” Ford’s mouth set into a thin line. “What do you mean? I thought we agree-“

”I know boss, but we think your taking the case a bit too uh... personal,” The two officers shifted uncomfortably under their superiors glare. “Of course it’s personal!” He was just short of shouting. “What the hell did you do? My nephew’s dead, it’s my right to know!” Ford burst out, angry heat crawling up his face. How dare they decide anything to do with this case? Durland flinched at the outburst but Blubs stood firm. “We heard the tape. We can’t use anything to do with the fire in the case. It’s within Cipher’s rights, that interview was strictly about the Pines homocide.” He muttered gruffly. “Not to mention you were straight up yelling at the suspect, accusing things we have no evidence of.” Ford stayed silent for a little, grinding his teeth. “Your point being? What did you do?” He bit out.

Blubs sighed. “My point being, Cipher wanted to file a lawsuit.” The officer carried on, not letting Ford have a word in edgewise. “You know this department can’t afford to win against him. We had to make a deal. Cut out the last 15 minuets of the tape and drop any charges or questions about the fire. In exchange, no lawsuit and a hell of a boost to our wages.” A cold  _something_ ran through his veins. Too many thoughts, too many emotions bombarding to comprehend. He settled with a sneer of disgust and underlying betrayal. "I-I can't even..." He didn't bother finishing his sentence, shoving past Durland's shoulder with ease. He didn't trust himself to keep his anger under control.

A sick sensation twisted in his gut as he drove and it hurt to breathe. The road was empty but the streetlights were too bright. Knowing his driving was far from safe, Ford pulled to the side and took a deep breath. He couldn't even trust his own colleges. They went  _behind his back_ and struck a deal with a possible  _murderer_ for a pay rise? He didn't even realise he'd been crying until tears wet his cheeks. A stuttering sob left his throat and he couldn't stop. It was as if all the pent up emotions: anger, pain, loss, that he'd been storing away had came out. Leaning against the steering wheel, Ford finally let himself grieve.

~~~~~

He was definitely drunk. The tell tale buzz in his body and the fog in his head confined it. He and Stan were sitting on the ratty sofa out on the back porch. His brother had offered a beer but Ford went straight for the strong stuff. This whiskey had aged well, it deserved to be opened that night. Ford usually liked these nights, it was clear enough to see the stars but the there was still a beautiful misty layer to make the sky mysterious. He could've mapped out constellations all night, but tonight he was just taking shots of whiskey.

It was now roughly one in the morning, the twins were trying to be quite, Mabel was finally asleep. However Ford was angry, fuck confidentiality, the entire department had screwed him over so he didn't give a shit. "It's Cipher, he's the one. Either that or he sent someone to do his dirty work. He killed Dipper just because he didn't want to fuck him." He muttered. "Bill literally paid the department to stop questioning about the fire, that's shady as fuck." Ford was pacing now. "I mean goddammit, if he burnt his own family to death he's definitely capable of this!" He let out a shaky groan, running a hand down his face. "Ugh. How did this go so wrong?"

"I'll kill him." Stan sounded deadly serious. "You know all that fancy forensic stuff, right poindexter? I literally own 10 guns. Shoot him in that face, sure it'll be messy but we can hide the body."

Ford sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As much as I'd like too, it'd be too obvious. Clear motives etc. besides, I don't think out drunken minds can come up with a coherent plot for murder."

"He doesn't deserve to live."

"You're right, but he doesn't deserve a bullet to the head. He deserves to rot in prison. Dipper still had his clothes, rookie mistake, I bet that smug bastard's left some DNA on the kids clothes. We just need to wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this'll probably have around three more chapters? Depends if it pans out ok. Hope you're enjoying it so far x


End file.
